Ninja on Chimera
by Tala3wolf
Summary: yes this is a Naruto fanfic mixed with Jyu Oh Sei the beast king. Thera came from a planet far from Chimera, were she meets a few new friends. will she survive on this harsh new planet? find a way off this planet? read an find out what happens to Thera on this new world she must now call home after spending years in her home village the village hidden in the sand.
1. Chimera

a sleeping girl sit strapped in a pod flying threw space heading towards a green planet. the pod shook violently as it entered the atmosphere landing on the planet with a sharp jerking motion waking the young girl from her sleep. she stepped out of the pod and looked around then she turned around to look inside the pod she found a bag strapped down with some bunji cord. she didnt spot anything else in the pod so she walked over to the bag undid the bunji cord opening the bag to see every and any weapon she would ever need from were she lived. she threw the bunji cord in the bag pulled out some throwing weapons putting them in her pockets as she put them in her pockets she noticed a small bag, she pulled it out and looked in side and couldnt figure out what it was but put it back in her pocket incase she it held some use later. she pulled out the small sword out of the bag and strapped it to her back and put the bag on her back in a way so she could hide the sword. she walked out of the pod and looked around it just looked like a dense jungle to her. 'i wonder were i am.' she started walking in one direction, she kept a constant pace and kept to the same direction. she was walking for about an hour before she got the feeling she was being fallowed. she stopped and looked around she noticed a boy with blonde hair in the trees watching her she turned and started walking again pretenting she didnt see him she walked for a ways before it seemed like she was being fallowed by others. she picked up her pace a bit feeling uncomfortable by being out numbered but tryed to stay calm. even though she was only nine she knew after a life of training that staying calm and pretending can sometimes surprise the opponant and she didnt like to be surprised. she walked for about ten more minutes before the boy she saw about a half hour ago jumped down infront of her. she looked at him with a bored expression.

"so you fell from the pod huh? you dont look like your very tough."

she just looked at him and shrugged. "dont judge a book by its cover." she said with a small smirk.

"i dont think you'll last a week here. from the way you look well lets just say you look like you have a foot in the grave already." he said teasing her.

the others that had been fallowing stayed high in the trees. the girl laughed at his comment.

"well i should be going unless you wanna show me around." she said and started walking past him.

"if you continue like you are you'll end up at the ocher ring, heading there all i can say is good luck and dont get killed by the plant life."

she stopped in her tracks at the dont get killed by the plant life comment unsure of this planet. she looked over her shoulder at him.

"what do you mean by that?"

he was looking right at her "the plants eat people and animals and can move they are the dominant race on this planet."

"thats just lovely." she said turning towards him.

"you well since your a girl you will probably be taken in by the sun ring."

"that was sexist, well whats the reason girls have there own cult?"

"haha well its not a cult there are just less women then men on this planet so think of it as protection if you make it to the ring that is."

"thanks for the info i guess i should get moving i plan to find a way off this plant infested rock."

the boy just laughed, "so girl whats your name?"

"its only polite to give your name before asking for anothers." she said putting her hands on her hips.

he looked a little amused at her "mines Zagi."

"Thera, i guess i'll see you around." she said with a wave and turned and started walking away.

she heard Zagi sigh behind her and run to catch up to her he grabbed her arm to stop her. "guys im leaving the wildlings, ill be heading out with Thera." he let go over her arm and started walking and she fallowed behind him. they both walked in silence for a while.

"you know i met a couple of boys about a couple weeks ago who said something along the lines you did."

Thera just looked at him wondering if this was going any were.

"the only way off this planet is to become the beast king."

"how do you become the beast king?" she asked looking aright at him slowing her pace a bit.

"just like the name says you become a beast."

she glared at him and continued walking with Zagi at her side.


	2. Bad day

as they walked into a small clearing the ground started to rumble.

"dont move." Zagi shouted

"why? whats going on?"

not more then a second after she asked that a large plant came shooting out of the ground and moved its pincher like mouth to grab hold of Thera. as the plant came at her she pulled out her sword and jumped on the plant as it got close to her. as she landed on the plant she cut deep into the plant, the plant reared up and nocked Thera off of it.

"stop the only way to destroy it it to attack the bulb." Zagi yelled throwing a couple rocks at it.

Thera stood up and jumped on the plant again using her sword and stabbed her sword into the bulb of the plant. it seemed to roar in pain as it got stabbed and started heading in one direction like a bat out of hell. Thera held onto her sword as it rushed passed everything she pulled out a kunia and stabbed and cut into the bulb till she was pretty deep into the plant she stabbed her kunia into the side of the whole she made and wrenched her sword out of the spot it was in and thrust it all the way to the hilt into the whole she made. the plant roared again and barreled for a bit more before coming to a screaming halt. she pulled her weapons out of the plant and quickly put them away. 'damn at least i can fallow my way back to Zagi.' she jumped off the plant and fallowed the carnage the plant left behind. she walked several hours before she got back to were Zagi was but when she got there he was gone. 'mother fucker, he just up and left.' she punched a tree as she walked by it, not more then a moment later thorns shot out and she just narrowly dodged them. she started running in the direction she was heading. as she ran she jumped into the trees to jump from tree to tree. she moved swiftly and faster then she was when Zagi was with her. she continued this for a few hours before jumping down to walk not long after her landing a few large men came out from behind the bushes. 'damn how didnt i see them. i'd hear about this from my father if he knew i didnt see these guys coming i'm sure they arent even ninjas.'

"well look at the pretty little girl." the large man said coming closer to her. "you should come with us girly you might get hurt."

she backed up slowly. "yea and why should i go with you?"

"its not safe out here all by yourself. women are precious." he said with a smirk.

Thera turned around and ran, the three men who were hiding ran after her.

"hey girl dont run we really dont want to hurt you." the man yelled after her

'that seems pretty hard to believe with the way you idiots look.' she thought and jumped into a tree to try and loose them in the trees. the men fallowed her even though she was in the trees. 'damn it i cant keep running like this for to long i'm loosing steam.'

as she jumped threw the trees something came flying up from the ground it wrapped around her legs and she fell as she fell one of the men caught her and slung her over his shoulder.

"hey girly we're bringing you to the ocher ring. at least you'll be safer there then out here jumping around like a damn monky." he said walking off in the direction they came as the man holding Thera walked the other men grabbed her bag and sword from her. she beat her fists against his back.

"put me down."

"nope not till we het back." he said roughly moving her back up her shoulder.

they walked for about an hour before reaching the ocher ring unfortunately Thera couldnt see since she was still slung over the same guys shoulder, and at this point was in allot of pain from being carried the same way for an hour. she noticed the scenery change as they walked in to forest were water was every were. seeing the water made her realize just how dehydrated she was. she was feeling very light headed as they continued to walk and slowly fell in and out of unconsciousness. she started to come to as she heard allot of chatter she lazily opened her eyes; looking around noticing that it was a dining hall of some sort. 'i hope they arent cannibals.' she was dropped on the ground landing on her ass. she looked up and glared at the man who dropped her on the floor as she stood up the man who had been carrying her stuff dropped it next to her and walked off to sit at a table. she watched as the man that carried her for an hour walked to the back of the room were a boy with white hair and blue eyes sat.

"top i found her wondering around the forest alone."

she grabbed her stuff as the both of them spoke and ignored them. putting everything back were it belonged as she stretched a bit she felt a hand on her shoulder she wipped around to see a girl smiling at her.

"hi, i'm Tiz. whats your name?" she asked putting her hand out to shake.

"Thera." she looked at Tiz's hand then back to her face.

Tiz's smiled faltered a bit as she dropped her hand. "it's nice to meet you Thor said you could stay here if you want."

"you mean the kid? he has the right to say who can and cant stay? you guys must have been desperate to pick someone my age to be a leader." thera said looking at Thor.

her and Thor had a short staring contest before Tiz walked infront of thera glaring at her.

"take that back, Thor beat the last top in a fight he earned the right to lead."

"was he a child as well?"

"no"

as the conversation continued the others in the room got agitated and some even left.

"look the youngest leader ive ever met was my father and he was 14 when he became the leader of my village."

"Thor's only 4 years younger then him and since hes younger and able to do that that makes him stronger then your father." she screamed in thera's face.

"im done arguing over none sence." she said turning around and walking out of the room.

as she got to the door she collapsed and passed out on the floor.


	3. Thor's side

(this is from Thor's point of view)

'the muses sprouted about two weeks ago, and i'm still healing from the fight with the last top.' he thought. Thor walked into the dinning hall were everyone else was and Tiz fallowing behind complaining about how he should be in bed. he had tuned her out. he walked threw the dinning hall and up the three steps to were the last top sat to eat Tiz sat down next to him. dinner had started only a few minutes ago when a couple of large men walked in one of them were carrying a person and the other a bag. he watched as the man who wasn't holding anything walked away to go sit down. he watched as the man just dropped the person to realize it was a young girl about his age. she had dark red hair and pail skin and when she opened her eyes he saw she had on blue eye and one sea foam green eye.

"top i found her wondering around the forest alone."

i nodded my head and looked at the man who brought her here.

"so you found her wandering around?" i said as she got a back pack from the other man and he walked off.

"yep, i probably saved her life too." he boasted proudly. "but man could she jump threw those trees. haha" the man laughed a bit "but i figured it'd be safer for her here since night will fall soon."

"she can stay if she wants." Thor said looking at the man.

Tiz had gotten up while they were talking to go talk to the girl not long after they introduced each other did they start arguing about me being top. 'can't blame her for thinking its crazy.'

He just sat and watched them argue and sighed. 'if she stays those two probably will never get along.' he thought to himself, the man who had been talking left to sit down and eat. he saw the girl glare at him before Tiz moved infront of her.

"take that back, Thor beat the last top in a fight he earned the right to lead."

"was he a child as well?"

"no"

as the arguing continued some of the people who were eating left not wanting to listen to the bickering.

"look the youngest leader ive ever met was my father and he was 14 when he became the leader of my village."

"Thor's only 4 years younger then him and since hes younger and able to do that that makes him stronger then your father." she screamed in thera's face.

"im done arguing over none sence."

he watched her turn around and walking out of the room. as she reached the door she collapsed on the floor. Tiz ran up to her as i got up from my seat and walked around. third made it to her and picked her up.

"what happened to her?" Tiz asked

"i'm not sure" third said walking off down the hall with Tiz and Thor fallowing him.

we walked down the hall for a bit before he turned to the left heading to the sleeping quarters. he opened a door to a room that was vacant. everyone piled into the room as third placed her on the bed Tiz then seemed to get mad and stormed out for some reason. Thor walked over and sat down in a chair on the far side of the room. he watched as third felt her forhead for a fever.

"well she doesn't have a fever. i'm going to go grab some food and water for her who knows how long she's been wandering around on Chimera." he said and walked out of the room

Thor sat there and waited incase she woke up before third came back. he sat for about 20 minutes before third came back the girl hadnt even moved. third placed the food and water on a small table by the bed.

"the bag she had with her was actually quite heavy. i'm surprised that if those men had chased her for her to have been able to jump threw the trees with it. i think of that argument between her and Tiz got anymore heated and she hit Tiz, Tiz would have been surprised by her strength." third said looking at Thor.

"yea i'm sure she would have but that probably would have ended badly we don't need brawls to brake out in the dinning hall though."

a few seconds after that was said he heard the girl make a small noise as she sat up from were she was sitting. she looked around franticly trying to figure out were she was.

"were am i?" she asked looking between third and Thor.

"your in the ocher ring." Thor said standing up. "you should eat and have some water."

Thor walked closer to the edge of the bed third left the room.

"my names Thor as i'm sure your aware of, whats your name."

"Thera." she said in a calm voice

she looked around the room and it didnt take more then a second before she spotted the food. she grabbed the glass of water and chugged it finishing it with in seconds. Thor laughed 'i guess she collapsed from dehydration.' he thought.

"so Thera do you want to stay here in the ocher ring?" Thor asked her


	4. The ninja and the fox

Thera laid there listening to a small part of Thor and Third's conversation only catching the end of there conversation.

"yea i'm sure she would have but that probably would have ended badly we don't need brawls to brake out in the dinning hall though."

she made a small noise deciding it was time to announce to them she was awake. she sat up and looked around quickly trying to analyze everything in the room as quickly as possibly. she spotted her bag in the corner Thor at the far end of the room and a tall man not far from her.

"were am i?" Thera asked looking at them both trying to size them up.

"your in the ocher ring." Thor said standing up. "you should eat and have some water."

Thor walked closer to the edge of the bed while third left the room.

"my names Thor as i'm sure your aware of, whats your name?" Thor asked infront of the bed Thera was laying in.

"Thera." she said in a calm voice looking Thor in the eyes.

Thera looked around the room and it didnt take more then a second before she spotted the food. she grabbed the glass of water and chugged it finishing it with in seconds. Thor laughed while Thera looked at him putting the glass down. 'what's so funny' Thera looked at him confused but wiped it away as soon as he finished laughing returning to her usual calm self.

"so Thera do you want to stay here in the ocher ring?" Thor asked her

Thera looked down at the sheets, 'should i stay? if i do then i'll have to listen to him. but would that be so bad? i don't have any were else to go. i guess i should stay for now till i can get back home to my village.' she looked up at Thor who waited quietly for her answer.

"i'll stay till i can find a way back to my village." Thera said moving to grab the food and start to eat.

"you said your from a village the only villages ive ever heard of were on earth and they haven't existed in a long time." Thor said sitting down on the bed looking at Thera.

"i never heard of earth. i'm from the village hidden in the sand or also known as sunagakure. my father is the leader there also called the Kazekage. i miss my home allot i miss the desert haha." she said laughing a bit then stopping looking at her food sadly. "my home is a desert the air is so dry but its hot and the nights are cold when it finally rains is when the deserts beauty really shows the plants grow in minutes soaking up all the water before it dries up."

"i bet the desert flowers are beautiful when they bloom." thor said looking at her.

"they are but there life is very short they only last about a day before dyeing." she said eatting some more of her food

"so of your from another planet then how'd you get here?"

"i remember going to train outside of the village gate i had finished train and was about to head back when someone threw some sort of grenade with smoke coming out of it i jumped out of it quickly to feel a prick in my side when i looked i saw some sort of dart i guess it was filled with a sleeping serum." she said, "i woke up just as i landed here the climate here seems constant." she said the last part more to her self then anyone else.

"what planet are you from?" thor asked her

"haha, honestly i never cared to remember it so even if i wanted to i couldn't tell you its name but i can tell you a bit about it maybe you would know it's name." she said then took another bite of her food.

"sure i'd like to hear about your home world." Thor said sounding a little excited.

"were i'm from there are different countries. wind, fire, lightning, stone, ect. the wind country is the one i'm from our closest ally is from the fire country the village hidden in the leaves lead by my fathers closest friend. who ever took me will have two countries after them now. but back to what my planets like the name of each country is literal. wind country as the name says the people there specialize in wind jutsus. like the fire and lightning they specialize in said types of jutsus. the stronger countries have more ninjas to fight for them, ninjas start training at a young age and we are ment to live and die for when we hold most dear its what is our strength and our weakness." she said "from what ive seen here it doesnt seem anyone here are ninjas but myself. a planet of fighters i guess you could say thats my planet." she said finishing her meal.

"well..." Thor said just as the door opened and third came in ending the conversation.

"well some man and woman is here asking about Thera." he said leaning against the wall.

"what do they look like?" Thera asked excited.

"well the woman has pink hair and green eyes, and the man has a hood and purple pain on his face."

Thera jumped up and ran over to Third. "were are they now? i need to know." she said quickly

"haha i'll bring you to were they are waiting." he moved off the wall and walked out of the room.

Thera fallowed behind Third and Thor trailed behind. they walked down a few hallways before getting to an area the over looked the jungle. there stood a man dressed in all black with purple markings on his face and a woman in red with pink hair. the man smiled the moment he saw Thera walk from behind Third.

"hey Thera, were are we?" he asked. the pink haired woman hit hit on the back of the head.

"you shouldn't ask we don't need her knowing we are stuck here too." she said angry then clamped her hands over her mouth realizing what she just said.

"does my dad even know what happened?" Thera asked looking very upset at this point.

"umm well" the pink haired girl started.

"well umm. he knows you went missing if thats what your asking." the man said

"so he doesn't know were we are or anything else?"

"umm well you could say that or you could say he hasnt been informed." the man said scratching the back of his head.

Thera turned around and ran away. she ran threw the halls looking for the exit. as she ran the man she had been talking to ran after her and fallowed closely behind her. she eventually found the exit and ran on the weaving threw the muses.

"Thera stop." she heard behind her

the man who had been fallowing her disappeared and reappeared infront of her grabbing her arm and holding her still. she stopped and looking up at him with a very sad look.

"i think we should head back." he said letting go of her arm.

she took a deep breath calming herself down a bit and slowly turned around and started heading back with the man fallowing behind her. when they got to the entrance Thor, Third and the pink haired the woman were walking out.

"well i guess we should properly introduce each other now." the pink haired woman said once Thera and the man got to the group. "im Sakura"

"Konkuro" he said with a smile. "also Thera's dearest uncle." he put his hand on Thera's shoulder as he said this. "oh Thera i brought someone who missed you very much." he said pulling his puppet off his back and opening the chest peace pulling out a large white fox.

"Nana" Thera said happily as the fox jumped from the puppet and into Thera's arms.

"i thought you'd be happy to see her when we found you so i had to bring her along." her uncle said laughing.


End file.
